1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery operated fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new electrolysis fishing lure for attracting fish while fishing with a lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery operated fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery operated fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art battery operated fishing lures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,905; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,700; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,738; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,574; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 347,459.
In these respects, the electrolysis fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish while fishing with a lure.